1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a CD-ROM reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A CD-ROM (compact disk read only memory) reproduction apparatus conventionally has a general construction as illustrated in FIG. 5. Referring to FIG. 5, a recording signal of a CD-ROM disk 2 is read out by an optical pickup 1 and the signal read from the CD-ROM is transmitted to an audio signal processing section 3, where the signal is first demodulated by EFM demodulation by an EFM demodulation circuit 4 and then stored into an audio data RAM (random access memory) 5. Then, the output signal of the audio data RAM 5 is directed to a de-interleave circuit 6 and an audio data error correction circuit 7, in which C.sub.1 and C.sub.2 errors in the output signal are detected and corrected, and then, the signal is supplied to a CD-ROM signal processing section 8.
From the CD-ROM signal processing section 8, the data after correction of the C.sub.1 and C.sub.2 errors is stored into a CD-ROM data RAM 9, and then; P and Q errors in the output signal are detected and corrected by a descrambler 10, a RAM controller 11 and a CD-ROM data error correction circuit 12, and finally the data is sent to an external host computer 14 via an interface 13. The conventional CD-ROM reproduction apparatus further includes a system controller 15 for controlling the operation of the entire system, a spindle motor 16, a CLV control circuit 17, and a focusing and tracking servo circuit 18.
The error correction processing of the audio data error correction circuit 7 and the CD-ROM data error correction circuit 12 in the conventional CD-ROM reproduction apparatus will be described below.